


Мы должны взаимодействовать (We Have Got to Coordinate)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: У Шерлока есть тайна и Джон разгадывает ее.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Мы должны взаимодействовать (We Have Got to Coordinate)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Have Got to Coordinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467130) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



Когда утром я спустился вниз, Шерлок был там же, где и накануне вечером. Растянувшись на диване в пижаме, он смотрел в потолок, на груди у него лежал раскрытый журнал, а руки были сложены под журналом на животе. Сначала я подумал, что он спит, но он поприветствовал меня, как только я вошел в гостиную. Вроде как.

\- Кофе?

\- И тебе доброе утро, - хмыкнул я.

Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой в мою сторону.

\- Это подразумевается, - сказал он.

\- Завтрак?

\- Кофе. - Он поднял журнал с живота и скрылся за ним. Я пошел на кухню, чтобы поставить кофе и, несмотря ни на что, сделать дополнительный тост. Уходя, принес Шерлоку его долю тостов и кофе, но тот никак на это не отреагировал, так что я просто поставил все на кофейный столик.

\- Ну, я пошел.

Шерлок промычал из-за журнала подтверждение, хотя я был совершенно уверен, что он понятия не имеет, что я сказал на самом деле.

Он все еще лежал там же, когда я десять часов спустя вернулся с работы домой. Одна из чайных чашек миссис Хадсон стояла рядом с чашкой кофе, которую я оставил для него, вместе с холодными тостами, нетронутым сэндвичем и бананом. На его груди лежала газета, но он поднял ее, когда я вошел, снова пряча лицо. Я нахмурился. Не слишком многообещающая картина.

\- Привет, - сказал я. Шерлок зашуршал передо мной газетой, словно хотел заставить меня замолчать. - Ты в порядке?

\- Лучше не бывает, - ответил он из-за газеты.

\- У нас нет никакого дела, - произнес я.

\- Отлично подмечено, - ответил Шерлок. - Тебе следовало бы стать детективом.

Я наклонился и столкнул его ноги с дивана, чтобы присесть. Шерлок опустил газету и сердито на меня посмотрел.

\- Когда ты ел в последний раз? - спросил я, полностью проигнорировав взгляд.

\- А какой сегодня день? - пожав плечами, поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Ты не помнишь?

\- Я никогда не помню. - Шерлок попытался снова поднять газету, но я положил на нее руку.

\- Ты болен?

\- Нет.

И я узнал это легкое подергивание губ, когда Шерлок говорит неправду.

\- Ты заметил, что у тебя дрожат руки?

Шерлок бросил газету на пол возле дивана и, нахмурившись, засунул обе руки под мышки.

\- Шерлок, как ты думаешь, о чем мы разговариваем?

Он нахмурился еще сильнее.

\- Не надо этой снисходительности, Джон, - сильнее нахмурился Шерлок.

\- Вообще-то, это ты проявляешь снисходительность. Я пытаюсь помочь тебе, а ты притворяешься, что я бесполезен. Пожалуйста, запрокинь голову. Положи ее на подлокотник дивана.

Шерлок машинально повиновался.

Люди всегда так себя ведут, когда к ним обращается доктор Джон Х. Ватсон. Я включил лампу рядом с его рукой, чтобы проверить зрачки. Медленное расширение, как я и ожидал.

\- Дай мне руку.

\- Джон, это так внезапно. А я и не знал, что тебе есть до этого дело.

\- Заткнись, умник, - процедил я сквозь зубы. - Мне нужно измерить пульс.

Шерлок вытянул руку и позволил потянуть ее на себя.

\- Я не употребляю, - поспешно сказал он, когда я нащупал пульс на запястье. - Я чист.

Я кивнул.

\- Ты веришь мне, Джон?

\- Я верю тебе. Ты ведь не спишь, да?

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Вот почему ты не можешь есть. Гиперчувствительный рвотный рефлекс является побочным эффектом недосыпания. Похоже на правду?

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Ладно, нужно немного тебя покормить. А потом займемся сном. Хорошо? - Я сидел, ожидая ответа.

\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Шерлок.

Я поднялся и принес стакан молока.

\- Медленно, - сказал я, протягивая стакан. Подождал, пока он поднесет стакан ко рту, а затем пошел обратно на кухню, чтобы приготовить овсянку.

Когда я вернулся в гостиную с миской, он уже выпил половину молока и принял сидячее положение. Я сел рядом на диван и протянул миску.

\- Спасибо тебе, - поблагодарил Шерлок.

\- Да-да, кому же еще. Ты ведь ешь с медом, да?

Шерлок кивнул и ложкой зачерпнул немного овсянки. Я смотрел, как он проглотил ее и зачерпнул еще немного, взвешивая в уме слова, что я сказал ранее.

\- Э-э-э… Я… Я, наверное, должен был сказать раньше, - начал я. Шерлок поднял голову с набитым ртом, и я опустил взгляд на руки. - Я хотел. Черт! У меня руки не из того места растут. Точнее, язык. Заплетается! Ха.

Я взглянул на него, и он ободряюще кивнул.

\- Я знаю, каково это - думать так… Что тебе не помогут. И… Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь так себя чувствовал, хорошо? Я всегда тебе помогу. - Я взглянул на него, он смотрел прямо на меня с серьезным выражением лица. - Хорошо? Тебе не надо… Скрывать от меня что-то, потому что не хочешь втягивать меня в это дело. Я в деле, понятно? Считай, что я в деле. Всегда. Ладно?

\- Хорошо, - медленно кивнул Шерлок.

\- Ты можешь не говорить мне, что мешает тебе спать по ночам, если не хочешь. Но… Если хочешь, я могу дать тебе успокоительное. Или… - Я пожал плечами. - Как минимум составить компанию. И… Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что захочешь. Ты можешь мне рассказать. - Я кивнул сам себе. - Точно.

Шерлок съел еще ложку овсянки. А потом еще одну.

\- Тебе снились кошмары, да? - спросил он после долгого молчания. - Когда ты вернулся в Англию. Из Афганистана.

\- Сны о войне? Да, снились. Тебе снятся кошмары, Шерлок?

\- Да, - ответил он чуть громче шепота. - Ты когда-нибудь умирал во сне, Джон?

Я опустил глаза, и холодный укол стыда прошил изнутри.

\- Ага.

Я заставил себя посмотреть на него. Его взгляд был прикован к миске, которую он держал в руках.

\- А ты умираешь в своих снах?

Он кивнул, как я и предполагал.

\- Она убивает меня, - произнес Шерлок. Мне было нечего на это ответить. - Я хотел бы перестать видеть этот сон. Ненадолго.

Шерлок засунул руку в карман пижамных штанов и достал оттуда блистер с капсулами.

\- Гораздо труднее не спать, когда у меня нет дела. Я принимал это. Кофеиновые таблетки.

\- Я… - Я замолчал, когда голос сорвался и пришлось прочистить горло. - Лучше бы ты этого не делал.

\- Да, из-за них я себя ужасно чувствую. - Шерлок потряс пачкой. - Отдаю их тебе.

\- Ох. - Я взял их и положил в карман. - Спасибо.

Шерлок кивнул в ответ.

\- Ты упомянул успокоительное… - продолжил он, расправляя плечи. Шерлок наверняка подумал о том, что ему придется увидеть во сне, когда он все-таки заснет.

\- Ага. - Я снова прочистил горло. - Наверху у меня есть мелатонин. Мы… Ты можешь попробовать что-нибудь посильнее, если это не поможет, но… Мне придется выписать тебе рецепт.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Как я скажу? И правда, должно быть, ты сильно устал, - зачем-то попытался я пошутить.

\- Я тебе доверяю, - нахмурился Шерлок.

\- Да, верно. Конечно. Извини. Хорошо… Просто… - Я поднялся с дивана. - Тогда я просто пойду и принесу их, хорошо? Почему бы тебе не принять душ и не переодеться? Ты одет в одно и то же уже два дня, и ты будешь спать лучше, если наденешь что-нибудь свежее. - Я повернулся и направился в спальню, не дожидаясь ответа. Мне очень нужна была минутка наедине.

Через несколько минут я вернулся в гостиную с DVD-диском и бутылочкой мелатонина. Кожа Шерлока была немного влажной вдоль линии роста волос. Он переоделся в свежую пижаму и завернулся в халат. И примостился в углу дивана, обхватив руками колени. Я вытряхнул одну таблетку ему на ладонь и смотрел, как он запивает ее остатками молока, прежде чем поставить диск. Шерлок никак это не прокомментировал, пока я не вернулся на диван.

\- Еще одна ночь Бонда? - спросил он, ударив кулаком по своей подушке с пчелой перед тем, как просунуть ее между головой и диваном.

\- А, нет. Эм… Я подумал, что мы могли бы посмотреть «Звездные войны». В детстве это был мой любимый фильм. Не уверен, видел ли ты его.

Шерлок долго и пристально смотрел на меня.

\- Ты говорил с Майкрофтом?

\- Так ты его видел? - ухмыльнулся я в ответ.

\- Да, примерно в семь лет у меня развилось то, что можно назвать навязчивой идеей. - Его глаза уже смотрели мимо меня на желтый текст, прокручивающийся на экране.

\- Ха, и у меня тоже! Я пошел с отцом и посмотрел перевыпуск в кинотеатре. Я был одержим Харрисоном Фордом. Ты хотел быть Хан Соло или Люком Скайуокером?

\- Э-э-э… - Шерлок вздернул подбородок и ухмыльнулся. - Принцессой Леей.

Меня это удивило, и я прыснул со смеха.

\- Принцессой Леей? Правда?

\- Ну, она была самой умной. У нее были лучшие реплики.

\- Ты имеешь в виду лучшие оскорбления.

\- Да, именно.

Я наклонил голову вбок и прищурился, поднеся кулаки к голове Шерлока по обе стороны.

\- Теперь, когда ты это упомянул, я вроде как вижу тебя с этой прической. Тебе идет.

Шерлок хихикнул и оттолкнул руки. Мы притихли и смотрели, как Люк жалуется дяде Оуэну из-за Имперской Академии.

\- Значит, никаких сражений на световых мечах? - спросил я немного погодя.

\- Нет, конечно нет, - отрицательно покачал головой Шерлок. - Только бластер.

\- Именно! Световые мечи, откровенно говоря, дурацкие. У бластеров преимущество в дальности стрельбы. Быстро и грязно, да? Просто зашел и вышел, без всех этих глупых расстройств и монологов о предназначении.

Шерлок решительно кивнул.

\- Бывало, я подолгу спорил с Майкрофтом по этому поводу. Он сказал мне, что я завидую, потому что не чувствителен к силе. Мерзавец. Думаю, что ему просто нравилось быть пешкой хитроумной олигархии. Ты же его знаешь. Он такой романтик.

Мы оба расхохотались. Я не мог остановиться, пока не заболел живот.

В конце концов веселье перешло в хриплое хихиканье, а затем и в молчание.

\- Бластерами бывает немного трудно прицелиться.

Я посмотрел на Шерлока, когда не услышал его хмыканья в ответ. Положив голову на руку, он уже спал с улыбкой на лице.


End file.
